With expansion of smart grid, demand response (hereinafter, also referred to as “DR”) control to adjust power supply and demand in a power system is drawing attention (e.g., Patent Literatures 1 and 2). In the DR control, a DR provider (general customer) controls electrical equipment based on a contract with a service aggregator, thereby stabilizing the power system.
Moreover, incentive (consideration) which the DR provider receives in the DR control is different depending on the accuracy of the DR control. Thus, a start time, an end time, and the amount of response in the DR control are important.
There are various types of DR control. For instance, information indicating, for example, a start time, an end time, and the amount of response in DR control is received from a service aggregator. The DR control is then performed in accordance with a received command. Such DR control is known.